


Reassurance

by Raiya



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Smoking (TV Series 2018), Smoking - Fandom
Genre: Hugging, M/M, mention of skinning because it's in the show obviously, mentions of violence but not explicit, netflix, no closer description though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiya/pseuds/Raiya
Summary: I really loved the series Smoking on Netflix watched it while building cosplay xD and then I watched it again to actually get whats going on.





	Reassurance

„Goro, stop! That’s enough!“

Goro did not listen but continued to use their current aim like gurgling bloody boxing sack.   
Not that Haacho had any sympathy for that asshole or any real interest to stop his friend. Especially after the last hour he was forced to spend with that sadistic asshole.  
But they were still far from finishing this job properly and to do that their aim had to stay alive, for now.

Furthermore it made Haacho uncomfortable to watch Goro like that. It was almost like he was back in the ring, full of drugs to turn him into a fighting machine. 

“Goro!”

He stepped closer and put his hand on Goro’s shoulder.  
Goro still did not stop and Haccho already thought of possible ways to knock him out. He shuddered when he remembered the moment they were in the ring together. Haccho wanted Goro to kill him back then, happily Hifumin had stepped between them and brought Goro back to his senses.

“Goro!”

Luckily Goro stopped finally and leaned back, looking at Haccho with an unreadable expression. There were some drops of blood on his face. Just like his fists were covered in blood, too. Most of it was not his own.

“He hit you and not only that he ripped your shirt and it looked like he wanted to…”

A sound from the door interrupted them. Haccho moved on instant and kneeled down to grab the gun next to Goro on the floor. He quickly got back up and shot the two men that were coming inside before they could even lift their own hands to shot. 

He felt a little dizzy from the fast movement and stumbled. Goro’s blood-stained hands tainting his ripped shirt when he steadied him.

“Let’s get out of here before there are more of them.”

Goro looked at him again to check if he was ok to walk on his own and picked up the unconscious mess on the floor. He through the guy over his shoulder who made a gurgling, distorted sound, blood mixed with spit was dripping out of his mouth on the floor.   
Haccho avoided to step into it and followed Goro outside through the back door where Goro had left the car. They through their victim in the trunk and bound his wrist together. Even though Haccho was sure he would not wake up so soon, if he even woke up again after all. Goro was anything but subtle.

When he finally sat next to Goro he gave himself a chance to take some deep breaths. 

This night had already started annoyingly and it was no wonder at all that everything went wrong. Hifumin was being sick and Sabe had to stay with him to keep watch over his fever.  
So Goro and Haccho had to go alone with Haccho being the bait.  
Unfortunately everything went wrong and he was alone with that guy for a good hour.

“Sorry, I was late. Went to the wrong place because they tricked me.”

Haccho opened his mouth to say something mockingly about what a big dumb Gorilla Goro was and that it was no wonder they tricked him but stopped himself when he noticed how tight Goro was gripping the wheel.   
His knuckles were wet with fresh blood, because the already broken skin was spanning too much. Goro’s face was tense too and Haccho could clearly see the thoughts running through his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. No one can break me that easily. I’m living with you after all.”

Even though it was meant to be an insult it came off way too soft and content. Goro did not react on it.

“Did he touch you?”

“Of course, he beat me up and strangled me.”

Goro stared at the street before them and changed the gear after the light turned green.

“You know what I mean.”

Haccho sighed and closed his eyes. He knew what Goro meant their aim was known for how he liked to torture some of his victims, Haccho fitted perfectly in the profile of those some victims. But he did not really remember. When the guy strangled him he lost consciousness for a while, he did not even know if it was only seconds or minutes. When he got back to his senses he heard the sound of ripping fabric and felt tearing on his shirt. But it was gone before his head was clear again and the next thing he saw was Goro beating the shit out of the asshole.

“Na, I don’t think so I was a little dizzy around the time you arrived.”

“Good.”

Haccho almost heard the leather of the steering wheel sigh when Goro released his grip.

He seemed a lot calmer now and Haacho felt comfortable warmth in his stomach like after drinking hot tea on a cold day. Goro seemed to really care but of course he did, he cared for all of them.

Both were quiet for the rest of the ride and their ‘freight’ did not make a sound either. He was surely still knocked out anyway or even dead. 

Turned out the guy was anything but dead. The asshole tried to attack them when they opened the trunk. It was very unsuccessful due to him still being bound and not in a great condition either.  
At least Goro was calm enough to not hit him again and knock him out but just grab him and bring him into their operation container. He had not much struggle holding him down and bind him to the table. Haacho went to get Sabe.

Uncle Sabe did not comment the bad shape their target was in, but gave Haacho a glance and looked at Goro’s bloody knuckles.

If the skinning might have been a little extra slow and painful this time no one mentioned it. Haacho mostly stayed back and watched it from a save distance and Goro stood their watching it grimly and wordlessly too.

After Sabe was done he looked after Haccho’s wounds, he looked confused at Haccho’s shoulder for a moment.

“Did he bite you?”

Goro was right next to them in a second and stared at the bite, anger boiling up again. Haccho, however only was confused and tried to see anything.

“Nasty bastard, he must have done that when I was unconscious. I didn't feel anything because of the hits and cuts he gave me before”

Sabe cleaned the bite thoroughly while Goro was watching, his forehead wrinkling in thought.

It was silent before Sabe calmly asked.

“So, something went wrong, seeing you beaten up that bad?”

Goro groaned darkly.

“They set me up and lead me on. I had to find where they brought Haccho after ending up somewhere else because I followed the wrong car. When I got there the asshole was already all over Haccho. I almost was too late.”

He clenched his fists again, bringing the skin close to ripping again.

Haccho reached out to touch his wrist, hoping to calm him a little.

“You weren’t too late and it wasn't your fault. Its ok, we got him and I’m fine.”

Goro was not convinced at all and his eyes were fixated on the wound on Hacchos neck, while Sabe got up to get some bandages.

“Hey.”

Haccho looked at him, trying to get through him, he gripped his hand and forced his fingers to relax a little.

“I’m fine ok?”

They were staring at each other for a moment before Goro looked down and nodded.

“Good.”

Haccho smiled and squeezed Goro’s hand before he let go again.

\---++---+++---

Goro had trouble sleeping that night. Every time he closed his eyes he only saw Haccho either dead or he was lying on the floor in his own blood, tears streaming down his face and he was pleading Goro to kill him. 

He opened his eyes, unable to bare the sight of his friend like that and stared at Haccho’s sleeping form instead. His thoughts always drifted back to when he found him and what might have happened if he would have arrived only ten minutes later or not at all.

The moment he noticed he was at the wrong location he felt a sudden fear paralyzing his body. He had thought he had truly lost Haccho, and that was something that was truly horrifying. 

Goro stood up, he had to get some fresh air it felt like his breast was being crushed and he was unable to breath. 

Quietly he moved around Haccho’s bed and walked outside. He took a deep breath and looked at the sky. He knew he should stop thinking what could have happened but the could not. It was a tad too close.   
When he arrived that guy was hovering over Haccho, tearing of his shirt, the sight woke something deep inside of Goro. Something that hurt deep in his chest and spread through his whole body.

He balled his hands to fists again and his nails dug into his palms. Goro did not notice that they broke the skin.

“Hey”

Carefully fingers wrapped around his right fist.

Goro looked down at the hand and slowly up into Haccho’s face.

He looked worried. Without a warning Goro stepped closer and pulled him into a tight hug. He buried his face in Haccho’s hair, breathing in the familiar scent while holding close almost desperately.

“Oi, you’re crashing me.”

Haccho put his arms around Goro and caressed his back softly.

They stood like this for a while. No one of them knowing how long. Goro needed the reassurement that Haccho was still there and fine except some scratches and healing wounds.   
The soothing movement of Haccho’s hand were calming him down and making him sleepy again. He yawned but did not make a move. 

“You want to go back inside?”

Haccho leaned a little back to look at Goro’s face, but he only shook his head.

“No, I can’t sleep, but you can go.”

He stepped back a little, still holding Haacho loosely in his arms, unwilling to completely let go.

Haccho looked at him thoughtfully and sighed. He clapped Goro on his shoulder and slid his hand down only to take Goro’s in his.

“Come on.”

Goro looked confused at their joined hands but followed Haccho back inside.

“You’re bed is a little bigger, lay down and move over.”

Goro was still perplexed and was frozen in his movement.

“Just do it.”

Haccho pushed against his back to make him move.

“Lay on your side, face to me.”

Still not getting what Haccho was planning, Goro followed his instructions. When he was done, Haccho laid down next to him, back facing Goro and reached back to grab Goro’s arm to wrap it around himself.

“You have to hold me so I’m not gonna fall out of your bed, it’s too small for two adults after all.”

Goro finally caught on what Haccho was doing and gripped him a little tighter, but carefully to not hurt him or reopen any of the wounds and buried his face in soft hair again. He closed his eyes and smiled. With Haccho in his arms breathing and his steady heart beating under Goro’s palm he felt assured.

“You think you can sleep now?”

Goro nodded and felt sleep taking over.

“Yes.”

“Good”

“I really like you Haccho.”

Goro mumbled sleepily against Haccho’s neck, not even noticing that he said it out loud. He also did not recognise Haccho stirring in his arms for a second before he relaxed again. Haccho covered Goro’s hand with his own and intertwined their fingers.

“I like you too”

Haccho whispered and smiled.  
Goro’s steady breathing also lulled him back too sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3
> 
> Please let me know if you liked it!


End file.
